


Midnight Spark

by Kartzy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartzy/pseuds/Kartzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a very drunk Tenten is left with Neji who actually have begun to realise his feelings towards her....?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Spark

It was way past midnight when two shadows moved slowly past the alley way. Slowly but almost steadily the shadow made its way into the residential area, past the village centre carrying the other shadow on his shoulders.

Sounds of laughter were still audible from all the way across the village. Kiba’s loud laughs could be easily identified by anyone, accompanied by occasional howls and barks from Akamaru, not to mention the loud voices of Naruto and Chouji arguing about who could eat more Ramen and so on. Neji looked towards the direction of Kiba’s home with a small smile and then back to a drunk unconscious Tenten who lay on his shoulders now which widened his smile even more.  
Naturally he would have preffered to bounce off the roofs which was an effective way to save time and energy but this time, it was an absolute no go. With Tenten on his shoulders and a few drinks inside him , the roof was indeed a danger zone . Not only could he endanger himself but also Tenten.

Konoha seemed even more beautiful under the starry night sky. Quiet and serene , it seemed to be more peaceful than ever . Neji walked towards the small park which indicated the beginning of residential area of this part of the village.  
He gently shifted a still unconscious Tenten into his lap as he sat down on the steps of the playground. Placing her hands around his neck and supporting her against him with his right arm , he sat back holding her and looking at the star-filled night sky, drowning himself in deep thoughts.

Playground, supposedly the favorite place for a kid to be, and source of all kinds of nostalgic sweet and funny memories for an adult , seemed so alien to him. At an age when kids were supposed to be playing, he had to spent his days training in the Hyuga compounds. In a way or two, he was glad for that. Because those days of rigorous training proved his worth in the Hyuga clan and his talents as a Prodigy. Moreover , those were the time he spent with his dad. Those days he spent training with his father were his only precious memories of the man who gave his life for the clan’s secret and Neji would never trade those memories for any treasure or whatsoever , not even his own freedom.  
Deeply immersed in the thoughts of his dad and clan, Neji unconsciously ran his fingers over his bandage on his forehead which hid his curse mark. The thought of his father’s death and the curse mark along with the coldness of the night, made him shiver slightly. He shook his head in a poor attempt as if to drive away his painful memories. Neji closed his eyes tight and tried to meditate as he felt his heart accelerating so fast inside his chest. He needed to calm himself down before his heart exploded from within.  
His eyes opened slowly , but in sheer surprise as he felt a pair of hands tightening around his neck as if gently caring him and one of the hands then slid down from his neck only to rest on his chest, while the other still held tightly around him. Tenten was still asleep in his hands as she moved her limbs on him trying to make herself more comfortable .Neji jerked back suddenly as his hand which he used for support gave out on him due to this unexpected outcome, but he was quick in his attempt to regain his posture.

He sighed in relief as he felt Tenten’s even breathing but his eyes widened as he realized that she now lay with her head resting on his chest, not his shoulders anymore. She squirmed and rubbed her head, trying to get comfortable on his arms like a child playing with a fluffy pillow. Her lips stretched slightly into a smile in her light slumber as she felt his heart beating against her eardrums in a beautiful rhythm.

‘She is smiling while sleeping…? ’ Neji thought aloud.

He knew that she was not listening to him nor was she going to give him an answer but chose to talk to her anyway. Besides she has been doing the same thing all the time. She always chose to talk to him even when she knew he was not going to answer her.

‘Why do I feel so secure with you…? I thought I would never be able to get along with anybody. I felt alienated from my clan, even from my own family …. No I chose that… but still here you are , staying by my side no matter how dire the situation is. Am I that precious a friend for you…? Moreover, is that all I am to you…. A friend…a teammate…? ’ Neji said and asked quite a few things that have been in his mind for a while now. Always keeping a stoic cold attitude , no one would even think that the genius Neji would ever blurt something like that.  
Neji blushed deep red as he realized that he no longer had any control over what he was saying anymore. Was it his curiosity over how she felt or the few drinks from earlier , he didn’t know . But he sure knew this was something he always wondered about, but couldn’t ever ask her. The genius Hyuga who bravely went against a hundred enemies could never muster enough courage to ask these questions to a girl he came to like, more so loved.

Exhaustion and the effect of the earlier drinks were slowly kicking on to Neji , that he decided it was best to get her home while he could. So he stood up carrying her in his arms rather than on his shoulders like before, as he did not want to disturb her beautiful sleeping form. The moonlit face of the peaceful Tenten sleeping in his hands was indeed a beautiful sight. Moreover the fearsome Weapons Mistress of Konoha being in the arms of the prodigy Hyuga , so vulnerable and yet peaceful was a sight which could be called as rarest of rarest.

  
It didn’t take long for Neji to carry Tenten to her apartment. Unlike Neji who lived in his clan grounds, Tenten lived in an apartment in the residential area of the commoners all by herself. The whole building was so quite as if it was deserted but then one couldn’t expect everyone to be up and lively at a time like this anyway. By this time , Neji knew the exact location where Tenten kept her keys. He found it in an instant and made his way into her apartment for the first time through the front door. He tried not to make a commotion as he tried to find the lights as he was too tired and using his Byakugan would only deplete his chakra more, thus worsening his fatigue.

  
He tried lay her down on her bed but failed in the task as she refused to let go of her tight grip on both his Gi and his neck. He sighed as he once again stood up with her still in his arms. Her brows which turned into a slight frown once again returned to its serene form as she felt his heart beating against her ears again.  
“She sure got a tight grip on me , in all senses” Neji thought to himself . Though Neji hated being ordered to or controlled, he did not mind being worried by or being in control of this little minx who did not let go of him even when she was unconscious . This thought made him grin innocently like a child who received his first gift.  
Feeling the world spin around him , he sat down on her bed before he lost his control. She then muttered something that Neji’s attention turned fully towards her rather than tracing back what he drank which made him this groggy on his legs. He leaned towards her with his ears closer to her lips to hear her soft mutter. Tenten totally unaware of what was happening kept on repeating whatever she was saying. ‘My….my…K..u..nai.. my…si..lve..r… ha..nded… ku….naai.. ‘ she whispered with a possessive tone in her sleepy voice. Neji smiled lightly at her love for weapons which was evident even in her sleep.

  
‘M..m…my… ‘ she started again and his grin grew wider ‘ n….neji’.

  
That did it, that froze Neji in an instant . All the things in the world , everything around him and he himself was frozen along with time. It was several moments later that Neji realized that he even forgot to breathe. After several times of inhaling and exhaling , countless deep breaths he gathered enough courage to look at her face for the first time since she uttered those precious words.

  
He turned towards her with his eyes closed as an unknown fear to gaze eye-to-eye with her descended on him, of course ‘cause he forgot for a moment that she was drunk asleep in his arms. He opened his eyes once he knew he was face-to-face with her only to find her lips a millisecond’s distance away from his.  
All kinds of thoughts came running frantically on his head as he realized he could close that distance in half the time but he was stopped by his own formal courtesy . _It doesn’t matter if I love her or not, but kissing her without her permission would be indecency…… But she is right here…. Right now… right here in my arms…. And she uttered my name… or wait..!! What if she uttered wasn’t “My Neji “ but just neji….. I could have been imagining … that would be bad…. Turn really bad…_ With a slight frown he looked at her again. She still slept peacefully with her lips slightly parted now.

  
Neji’s thought of a train took a different turn seeing this.  
_May be it wont be that bad as long as she doesn’t find out about it…. Its okay like that, right…!! No.. its not… What is happening to me…? Why am I having these kind of thoughts anyway…? Snap out of it , Neji..!_!  
He slightly pinched his own cheek as in an attempt to get out of his thought maze. He closed his eyes shut, he feared if he looked at her anymore he wouldn’t be able to control himself. But honestly nothing was helping the poor guy. He sighed in defeat as the thoughts rampaged through his head despite all the barricades he placed.  
_No… I shouldn’t kiss her like this …. She sure would reek of alcohol… Our first kiss should be more special, something to be remembered forever……. Well Neji… its better have a first kiss than no kiss at all._

  
Neji felt like he was going crazy as his own mind had split into two…. Two Neji’s with their own stand in the issue.  
“Stop…stop.. she is drunk asleep… what if she has bad breath…? If she really smells like sake , it might end up ruining the kiss… That will be bad…. Wait a sec….!! I had a few drinks myself, so we are even…!!” Neji smiled with hope at his latest remark.  
Sparing no time for further thoughts, he closed the distance between them as he pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back a couple of seconds later with a pretty surprised look. He gently placed his fingers on his lips which had been graced enough to feel hers.

With a small grin and a sheer load of joy he thought aloud ‘ She doesn’t smell like sake at all… In fact her breath is so sweet …. Like blueberries…’ One more gaze at her and he wanted that feeling again. The feeling of her supple lips pressed against his, her breath against him and the joy and pleasure it filled in him which was beyond what he could put through words.

  
He leaned in towards her again to steal another kiss. But this time he explored her lips a little further. His eagerness and excitement took him one step higher as he gently explored her lips , their shape, the feel it gave him and how it tasted like blueberries, made him widen his eyes unknowingly in pure bliss. This time the kiss lasted a little longer before he pulled back. Tenten moaned lightly as he pulled away which literally froze him again at the spot.  
His head went nuts again as he lost all control over his logic.  
_Is she awake…? Does she know what I just did…? Is she going to kill me…. Wait…!! Worse … What if she hates me for stealing her first kiss without her permission…? Wait…wait wait…!! Am I her first kiss….? Just cause its my first kiss doesn’t mean it’s the same for her…._

His thoughts were put to a sudden stop as witnessed Tenten arch her back with a light groan and one of her hand moved around him resting on his lower spine with a tight grip on his Kimono shirt. She squirmed a little as she moved her other hand to rest on his chest which somehow found a way through his now loose kimono shirt that it was resting over his bare chest. The sensation of her hands over his naked skin made Neji blush in 50 shades of red.  
“Hmmm… she’s not awake yet… or so it seems ”a part of Neji was relieved and another part was jumping up and down with pure bliss. The blush still remained bright red in his pale skin as did her hand on his chest.

  
‘One more won’t hurt, right…!!’ Neji no longer had a leash over his actions nor for his passion for her. He kissed her once again very lightly for he did not want risk waking her up. ‘May be…. Just… Just one … more…?’ he again leaned into capture his lips in a light but quick kiss.  
‘Just one more… this will be the last….’ He was losing count of how many he kissed her already and how many more he wanted to give. He slowly stroked her soft cheeks with the back of his hands as he went closer to her for another kiss.

  
He pressed his lips against her once again and hopefully the last , for tonight, or so he hoped. But just as he was about to pull off, Tenten let out a light groan and opened her eyes , fluttering like a new born baby.  
But this time Neji did not go into shock nor did he freeze , the adrenaline flow from the first time experience and the heat he felt from all the previous action was too much too much for that.  
Instead he pushed her away from him ‘ What are you doing… ? ’ He asked in a panic stricken voice..  
_What the heck am I doing…? She should be the one asking that to me…. Not the other way around. Now I sound like she attacked me….!!_  
His mind responded to his own reaction. Lets face it, he could have done better.

Fully awake now, Tenten sat up and looked at Neji with a face that clearly said she had no idea what was happening.  
‘I did what…? ’ She asked in a rather innocent tone.  
‘Uhh…… I…U….’ Neji had no idea what he should say or do. Feeling cornered and helpless , he gulped real hard. The entire building was so silent that he felt the sound of their breaths echoing back.  
‘You… I…. drunk…. At Kiba’s home…’ Neji stammered hopelessly . He did not know what to say neither was he fully in control of his senses to keep himself shut. ‘Ki……sssss….. I….’ He blurted out unable to think straight anymore.

Tenten’s doe eyes widened. ‘I….. I kissed you….? ’ .  
Neji clenched his teeth and his fist to stop himself from saying anymore . He turned away from Tenten in an attempt for her to not see him like this. Tenten who was fully awake (but still in her drunken phase) ran her fingers over her lips with her thinking-mode –on face.

‘I kissed you….hmm….!!’ tenten repeated again bluntly. Neji wanted to nod to escape from the embarrassment but couldn’t bring himself to lie to her, neither could he shake his head to tell her the truth.  
What if she hates me for what I did…? I would die that instant . Never could I say what I felt towards her and now…..  
Neji’s head went almost numb.

Meanwhile Tenten had her eyes narrowed and staring at Neji. ‘No….!! that’s not right……. Is it, Neji….? ’ She stood up from her bed and walked towards Neji who now sat at the farthest corner of the bed. ‘And why the hell is it so hot in here….? ’ She had already removed her kimono shirt by then . She now stood near a Neji who had his head down, wearing backless white tank top and her training shorts which she always wore underneath her usual gear.

Neji was about to say something when he looked up and saw Tenten in a different outfit which made him look down again as he knew his face was too bright red instead of his pale look. Neji’s eyes widened in utter surprise as he felt Tenten’s warm hands cupping his face perfectly. She lifted his face gently as she locked her gaze with the pearly white orbs which was utterly innocent and childlike at the moment. His face showed expression of hope, panic as well as a bit guilt like a child caught stealing sweets.

Tenten absolutely showed no certain expression in her face that it was impossible for Neji to tell what she was thinking. She was stoic as she stood before him. ‘I know…. I did not kiss you….. coz that would be ….. ’ she paused for a second.  
Neji had a million thoughts popping into his mind in that split second, none of them giving him any confidence . _Ridiculous….? Silly….? Disgusting….? Does she really hate me that much…? I knew it, I am not good enough to deserve her. I, who does not even have my own freedom has no right to…_ His train of thoughts were overturned in that instant he felt her lips on his, with much intense passion than what he felt before.  
He felt himself melting into her as her lips locked in with his and lingered smoothly over his. Her hands gently slid over to his shoulders from his face flawlessly as she continued kissing him. Her hands felt delicate and warm to him as she slipped her hands into his Gi and took off his upper clothing in one single move.

A single stroke of her hand over his pale fair skin was all that was needed to go Supernova hot from the fuzzy warm feeling. As his passion broke out of his pride, he grabbed her waist and pulled her on to him, without breaking the kiss they were both so much into.

Tenten being specialized in Taijutsu was very strong. But her body was very gentle and fit perfectly in his arms like she was made for him to hold. Neji felt like he was hallucinating , he had fantasized being with her more than just a few times, ok maybe even more but this was turning out to be way better than all his imaginations. Her lips perfectly fitting with his no matter how they moved like the most perfect pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Both of them did not want this kiss or this feeling to end, but they sure were running out of breath. They both gasped for air as they pulled apart but not moving from each other. They both smiled at the small suffering caused by an action so beautiful.  
‘…Like this….. Me kissing you would be like this…. ’ Tenten completed her sentence from before , a little out of breath.  
Tenten slowly opened her eyes only to see a pair of beautiful pearl orbs looking at her with so much passion, dedication and love. Before Tenten had realized she had turned cherry red. She could feel each and every part of her body and soul yearning for him. Her soul was clinging on to him with utter reluctance to let him go. But what she did not realize was, her body was doing the exact same. What happened in the time between she cupping his face and them both struggling for air was totally hazy except for feel of his lips crashing on hers. In that time period, when did Tenten who stood in front of him in the beginning, climbed over Neji and had her legs wrapped around his waist was also unclear to her.

The only clear memory was that a portion of them merging in with each other and the serenity of the feel , like they were one to begin with.

Tenten suddenly felt her head so heavy. The hangover of the party was sure to hit her first. Neji understood this even before she said anything.  
‘You must be tired from all the action……. At the party ’ , he paused lightly as he recollected some memories of the party earlier.

  
Apparently earlier that night, Tenten had proven to everyone that Lee was not the only one who got stronger because of alcohol, though she could handle more liquor than him. Lee accidentally took some sake which ended up with him mocking Neji to fight which was refused immediately, naturally causing Lee to mock a drunken Tenten, who to everyone’s surprise accepted the challenge before which she drank a one full bottle of sake all by herself due to a dare with Ino, which to everyone’s surprise ended up with Tenten summoning just 10 Fuuma shuriken and throwing them at Lee faster than the Yellow Flash which left a drunken Lee dangling on the wall with his spandex pinned on it like a Green human shaped chandelier, all which occurred in the matter of microseconds. Considering the fact that Lee was much stronger in his drunken state than normal, this sure did make a huge impact on everyone.

‘You should get some sleep.’ Neji recovered from the quick recollection. He gently lay her in her bed and was about to get his shirt and leave when she grabbed his wrist. He looked at her with a puzzled face which then gave way to a small but beautiful smile . He bent down to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
‘You really need some sleep. We have training in the morning .’ Neji caressed her face gently as he said. She frowned a little and pouted like a child.

‘Stay….!’ She said without letting go of his hand.

‘But..!! ’ He did not know what to say but he was glad she spoke soon cause he really was having trouble finding words.  
‘Stay with me…!!’ She was stubborn now.  
‘…. Hmm alright.!! ’ The smile appeared on her face again as he climbed on her bed and lay beside her. She rolled over to him , hugging him around his waist she lay with her head on his chest.  
Neji felt like he was in a different place now. The peace and harmony he felt was too good to be earth-like. This was heaven that he felt now. She fell asleep fast in his arms with his heartbeat being her lullaby.

Neji let out a small sigh of relief as he relaxed himself and told himself this was not a dream. Looking at his girl, his Tenten sleeping in his arms he could not help but smile from his heart. He wanted to spend the entire night looking at her alone. He blushed bloodred and placed his free hand over his eyes as he realized this new part of him which desired for nothing more than her.  
‘What have I become …? What have you done to me , my little minx…? ’ Neji thought aloud.  
Placing another kiss atop her hair he allowed himself to fall into peaceful slumber with his woman in his hands. Well, this sure was a great night , their beginning sure was beautiful. Something so beautiful had already begun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is ma first attempt. So i apologise for any mistakes in this. NejiTen is one of ma fav crackships .... I hope u enjoy this.


End file.
